


Prepare My God Damn Funeral

by Nersharki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Please Kill Me, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nersharki/pseuds/Nersharki
Summary: Prompt: Person A pours an energy drink in coffee before turning to Person B and saying “I’m going to fucking die” and chugging it.





	Prepare My God Damn Funeral

Maxine Caulfield, preferably Max, was a tad bit early for Mr. Jefferson’s class. She had her preparations set out in front of her—her journal, her pencil bag, her textbook, and most importantly, her spiral notebook to take notes. Normally, she wasn’t so prepared for a single lecture, but her grades were, mind her language, total shit and she needed to step it up before her parents got on her ass like the times prior to this.

The classroom was dimly lit and only a few students arrived as early as Max. Kate was in her usual seat by the corner of the classroom, calmly sipping on a disposable cup filled with what Max presumed was tea. There were light bags under her eyes, and she would with no doubt ask Kate about it later on.

A few moments later, students began cascading into the room. Victoria crossed her legs in her seat, a sour look on her face. When Mr. Jefferson wasn’t there to get his ass kissed, she killed time by establishing dominance to her Vortex Club lackeys.

Max was distracted when a tall student pointed to the chair besides her. “Anyone sitting here?” she asked, a smirk spread across her face.

Her hair was short and blue, the most vibrant color Max had seen, hanging just below her chin with the top covered in a navy blue beanie. Dark eyeliner outlined her gorgeous cobalt eyes, the mischievous look sending shivers down Max’s spine. She wore a white tank top with what seemed like a punk rock band logo printed on the center, black bra clearly visible through the thin fabric, making heat flood to Max’s cheeks.

It’s no wonder she was smirking, Max took an embarrassingly long amount of time to process the girl’s appearance before replying with a nerve-wracked answer.

“N-no, jus-just me, ahaha.”

She smiled and pulled out the plastic chair, setting her denim clad legs on the table in front of her. Her eyes wandered across Max’s face for a brief moment before opening her bag, setting a Monster down on the desk.

Max had the impulse to tell her energy drinks were unhealthy as fuck, but she remained silent for both of their benefits. The girl pulled out a thermos, twisting the lid off and making the room smell of coffee. She popped the lid of the Monster open.

What the fuck is she—?

Before Max could finish the thought, the punk turned to her and poured the contents of the energy drink into the thermos, filling it to the brim. Looking her straight in the eye, she announced with fierce determination, “I’m going to fucking die,” knocking the thermos back and chugging the liquids inside.

All the students in the classroom were watching her in horror as she finished the mix of coffee and energy drink. She turned again to Max, this time grabbing her by both of her shoulders (which made her flush again).

“Prepare my god damn funeral, cutie,” she said before slumping over on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me.


End file.
